Icy Itako
by tokaf
Summary: The strongest snow storm in history passes through Fumbari. Yoh and Anna are all alone at home, and Yoh is determined to melt the ice of Anna’s hart. Oneshot YxA


**Icy Itako**

Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King... that's so pathetic...

Summary: The strongest snow storm in history passes through Fumbari. Yoh and Anna are all alone at home, and Yoh is determined to melt the ice of Anna's hart.

* * *

The day came near to its end as the silver moon replaced the golden sun; a sun that hadn't shown his face in all day. It had hidden its face under the black clouds. Since early morning, Fumbari had been the center of a strong snowstorm. It wasn't really odd, since Christmas was near. She didn't pay any attention to the first hour of his impartiality, but the next two hours really made her think were the shaman was. He was supposed to be home at five, and according to the big clock in the kitchen, it was almost eight. She was impatient, yes. There were times when she even admitted it; but three hours were too much even for a patient person. She sat in front of the window, hoping he would come back, hoping nothing bad had happen to him. She had been biting her lower lip for about an hour, closing and opening her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again he'd be there eating dinner with her.

The Itako closed her eyes one last time "Where are you?" She asked softly as the cold breeze played with her golden hair. She stood up before opening her blue eyes. "Where are you?" Anna asked one more time while she watched the snowstorm from the inside of her warm house, a house which through her eyes seemed lonely without Yoh.

As she repeated the question over and over in her mind, she approached the wooden door. She covered her naked feet with her usual wood sandals which were lying near the door. She opened it slowly causing a squeak and let in the freezing storm. Without anymore words, she stepped out Fumbari Inn and closed the door in a matter of seconds. She was still protected by the porch roof but the wind blew harder and harder as time passed.

"Why am I the one who dose this kind of things?" The white skinned girl said right before she started running into the dark of the storm. Her sunflower hair started getting wet as well as her lovely black dress. While her scarf became heavier and heavier due to the white snow piling on it, she tried to remember the route she had given her fiancé in the morning. "Why? Why? Why?" Anna kept asking herself as she got more into the icy storm.

Over fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Yoh. Her hands were numb as well as her feet; but there was no force on earth which could stop her search. Her throat itched and made it difficult for her to talk or even breath.

She could hardly feel her nose and her chest, but then a familiar laugh danced into her ears. "Yoh!" she knew it was him. She knew the brown haired shaman better than she knew herself, she could not be mistaken.

Making a great effort, the milk skinned girl ran even faster towards the soft laugh. Anna stopped when she found Yoh lying on the ground playing with the snow. Inside her, a piece of anger and happiness collided; she wanted to hit him so hard but also to hug him with all her strength; the truth is that she was grateful because nothing bad had happen to the shaman, but she was angry at him for making her worried.

She stood still when his eyes met hers "Anna…" Yoh tried to make out a sentence but the words didn't come to his mind. After a couple of seconds the chocolate haired boy managed to speak out the words "Wha-at are yo-ou doing he-ere?"

Her sapphire eyes suddenly started gleaming. "What I'm doing here!? What are you doing here!?" She tired to scream at shaman with all her strength "I've been looking for you all over the city! And I find you… playing in the snow!" Yoh was now standing up and was glaring at the snow angel he had made. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Anna yelled at her fiancé. He turned his face up and looked in to Anna's aqua eyes, finding them filled with water and about to overflow. "I'm sick of you!" The Itako said before turning around. She started running.

"Anna wait" Yoh screamed at the beautiful girl as she ran away. "Fuck! You really did it this time Yoh" The brown haired boy told himself before running after Anna.

His shaman skills made him much more faster than the delicate female he was running after. In a matter of seconds, Yoh had run past her and had gotten in front of her. Making a perfect stop, he turned and faced the topaz haired girl. She stopped with little difficulties before crashing into Yoh.

"Anna please," the younger Asakura said stepping forward "I know I should have told you that I was going to play in the snow, but the truth is that I totally forgot, I…I…" The blonde Itako was not looking at Yoh, and he noticed she was shaking. After a few seconds of pause, the café haired boy continued his speech "Anna please forgive me. I… I know I did wrong and I know there's no reason for you to forgive me, but I still beg for your pardon." She raised her ivory face to glare at Yoh's. "Anna please"

She was still shaking; the cold breeze and the white snow chilled all of her bones. The shaman started walking towards the sacred woman in front of him as his hair moved form one side to another. The black eyed male stopped just a few inches away from his fiancé.

"Anna, I'm sorry" his voice was so soft that not even the clouds could be compared with such a softness "Let met take you home." Yoh said as he embraced Anna, who nodded in return.

Yoh carried the itako and with Amidamaru's help, they were at Fumbari Inn in a matter of seconds. He left Anna on the stairs which lead into the Inn. Without even looking at her fiancé , she stepped into the house followed by the samurai ghost. After a few seconds of being left alone outside, the black eyed shaman decided to enter and accept the consequences of his actions. As he came inside the wooden house he felt how his cold blood warmed, how his cold face regained the ability to feel one more time.

"Anna…" Yoh said as he approached the holy itako.

"What are you waiting for?!" Anna screamed at him while looking straight into his eyes for the first time since she found Yoh lying on the snow. "I'm starving! Make the dinner!" The ice queen kept yelling at the shaman.

Yoh noticed the water in her blue eyes was gone; he smiled at her knowing she was not sad anymore and that the cold and strong Anna was back. The Anna he loved was back. "Yes M'am" Yoh stated before stepping into the kitchen. He started cooking dinner hoping it to be the best he had ever prepared.

While cooking, Yoh occasionally turned his head to look at the beautiful itako who was watching TV lying on the floor as always. The black eyed shaman just smiled and kept cooking for that divine princess of his. The truth is that he ignored how someone could change emotions as fast as Anna, but he didn't care. He just cared about making her happy, and if watching TV and having him cook dinner did the trick, he would gladly do it.

About twenty minutes had passed since they got to the house and the invisible barrier between Yoh and Anna was about to be broken. "Dinner is ready, Anna" The powder eyed shaman told the beautiful girl as he walked inside the TV room were Anna was lying.

She turned to face him before standing up and walking towards the short table. She sat on the wood floor and turned her face up to see what the young shaman was doing. Yoh placed the big plate of food in the middle of the marble table and then sat besides Anna. The brown haired guy smiled at her and started eating.

Anna hardly spoke during dinner while Yoh tried to start a conversation over almost everything. Half an hour they had been eating, and now there was no food left. Yoh noticed Anna's strange attitude, not because she didn't talk to him but because she had hardly touched her food.

"Is there something wrong Anna?" Yoh asked softly after moving towards her.

She looked at him with stare so cold that almost caused pain to the shaman. "Do the dishes" her stone cold voice filled the silent house for a few seconds. She then stood up and started walking towards the TV.

Yoh remained seated, staring at the sad girl whom he loved. "Anna." Yoh started talking to the beautiful girl as he walked towards her. She was already lying on the floor watching TV. "What do I need to do for you to forgive me?" The obsidian eyed shaman said as he sat besides Anna.

"Three hours Yoh." The itako stated coldly before turning to face his fiancé. Yoh was left speechless; there was nothing else he could say. "I had gotten sick of waiting, I was starving… I…" The sapphire eyed girl told Yoh softly.

"Anna, I didn't know." He said while he tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me." Her voice danced into Yoh's ears.

He could see she was lying. He knew she was concerned about what could have happen to him in those three hours. He knew she wanted him to hug her, he knew what she didn't want to accept; he knew the truth. Yoh slowly started to embrace her. He felt how her cold skin took the heat it needed from his. There was a small smile drawn on his face which would last forever, as well as his love for Anna. After a few minutes of silence a thunder crashed near the Inn creating a great noise which made Anna jump in fear and surprise.

"Are you alright?" Yoh asked her. He still hugging her.

"It's just…" Another silver lightning prevented her from finishing her statement.

"The thunders?" The brown haired boy asked softly. She slowly nodded in response "Everything's going to be okay." He told the golden haired girl before another thunder crashed making her shake again.

The truth was that Yoh ignored that Anna feared lighting. Being honest, he ignored many things about his fiancé, but that didn't bother him. The fact that she knew almost all about him and he knew nothing about her didn't really bother him. He knew that sooner or later he would know all of her secrets as well as she knew his. He kept smiling as the storm became stronger and stronger, as the night became darker and darker. He kept smiling for the beautiful gift God had given him, the love towards his divine princes grew more and more. He was grateful for all he had, but he was more grateful for Anna. He would give more than his soul for that ivory princes of his; but she didn't know it, but soon she will.

* * *

AN: We really hope u have like it!... see u soon... not too soon... OH alomost forgot, thanks to Luisa Cossio who made this story posible and... well.. yeah, go ahead say it... ok, we dedicate this story to Ana Matinez! yeah!!!... plz stop messing with sugar, that shit kills... 


End file.
